plundererfandomcom-20200213-history
Schmelman Bach
Shumerman Bach (シュメルマン=バッハ Shumeruman Bahha) is a character and one of the main antagonists introduced in Plunderer. He is the Field Marshal of the Special Service. Appearance Shumerman is a young man with long blonde hair and his eyes often closed and only open when showing hostility. During the period seen back in time, Shumerman can be seen wearing a uniform similar to his current one albeit different insignia and the rank of Major. After the Abandonment War, Shumerman can be seen wearing the Special Service uniform and bearing the Field Marshal rank. Shumerman is also seen wearing a monocle though it is unknown if he has vision problem or not. Personality Plots Past Event In Shumerman's childhood, due to his father's divorced, his mother hates him so much. His mother always got herself drunk and beat him for having the same eyes as his father. Shumerman, for not got himself on trouble, he try to closes his eyes so that his mother won't beat him. Then, eventually she grabs a knife to gouge them out, managing to get one. At that time, Shumerman's gene awaken which caused him killed his mother by accidentally. After that incident, Shumerman was sent to the orphanage. As Shumerman grew older, he become a soldier and married a women. His dream was to have a lovely family and reading a storybook to his child. One day, when Shumerman returns home, he discovers that his wife committed suicide and saw a brunch of papers that written sorry to him, as she can't be pregnant and raise a child for him. Although it's revealed that Shumerman's body have some problems that can't produce children. Sometime later, Shumerman moved to Japan and become one of the instructors of 13th Special Military Forces School. During the enrollment ceremony, Shumerman shown up and reads a storybook for the newbie soldiers. He soon stops reading the storybook after Alexandroff Grigorovich "killed" Ichinose Saki. After some riots was happened, Shumerman was "captured" by Sakai Rihito. He asks Rihito that if he will kill him with the tree branch or not. Rihito then shows his magic to him and scared because he have no weapon to uses. Shumerman teach him how to snap his neck and tell Rihito to kill him. Rihito stated he won't kill him because it's not good for violence. Shumerman then stated he have no choice but kill everyone in the ceremony. Before he could do so, it's stopped by Firenda and reveals that it's all acting. Shumerman told Firenda and Alexandroff that he still haven't finish reading the storybook yet, but Alexandroff tell him that they don't have much time to do it so the ceremony can be ended. After everyone went to eating lunch, Shumerman tell Alexandroff that there's "rare" warrior exists here, Alexandroff thought he was talking about Sakai Tokikaze but he was actually referring Rihito. He then asks Shumerman what should he do now and he said that he wants to gives the newbies a fun school life. Later after Alexandroff done his investigation to Hina's group, Shumerman went to see him for a "small" request, that they will have exchange their classes for teaching. Alexandroff agreed with his request and he was changed to teach the other class. When Alexandroff arrived on Class A, he introduced himself and reveals he were originally the one who will teach the class, but due to a request the job was changed to Shumerman instead. He then told Shumerman that he will watch over him and don't causes some messes. As the class started, Shumerman stated he originally wanted to read some storybooks to the students, but he must explains the rules of the school and explains that anyone without a star will result be expelled from the school. For unknown reason, he did not gives Rihito any star and told him to steal it from other students. At 18:00 PM, along with other instructors standing beside the school gate, to checking which students will expelled from school. Soon, when Douan Taketora almost punches Jail Murdoch, Shumerman went to stop them and asking Taketora about his stars. Which Taketora shown his stars, it's revealed that the stars was fake and was stolen by Rihito. Because of Taketora only owns two stars, Shumerman told him to stay on school. Then, he gives Jail some stars and explains it was originally Rihito's, as he wonders how will Rihito handling the situation so he didn't gives the stars to him. He also stated that he will gives Rihito the stars once the time reach 18:00 PM but it was unnecessary now since Rihito already steals Taketora's stars, so he give it to Jail instead and said that he deserved to become a soldier. After a few weeks, as the other classes started their training, Shumerman only keep reading the storybooks without training the students even once. During the class, Shumerman mentions to the sudents that there's a stalker who always peeping in woman's bath. Because of this, Alexandroff tries his best to capture that stalker without sleeping even once. Few weeks after the stalker was revealed to be Rihito and the class receives a punishment, the Class A was "thrown" into the forest by Alexandroff as a "prize". Shumerman asks Alexandroff where's his students and he only replies he "threw" them away, which makes Shumerman went to finds them himself. As Saki stated they must kills their enemies in order to become soldier, Shumerman said that they can forms the "Non-Killing Army" while they can still becomes a soldier. Saki asks him that if it's possible to forms that kind of army and he answers with yes, as long as the Class A really wanted to do so. With this, Class A decided to forms the "Non-Killing Army" under Shumerman's suggestion. While the Class A was happy, Jail stated that he feel something's odd on Shumerman's words. After the Forest Survival trip has ended, Class A's training is finally started. Shumerman stated that he won't train them as hard as Alexandroff did and revealed that the culprit who peeping on women's bath in the first day, is actually not Rihito but Shumerman himself as he wants to know their talent. Soon, he gives Class A students a weapon that suit them. Asumi wonder why Shumerman didn't give them guns but melee weapons instead, he explains that they don't have enough resource to create more guns, and he predicts that the world won't uses guns or gunpowder for the upcoming war. Then, Shumerman made a personal request for having them call him a teacher instead of either instructor or major, as he always wanted someone to call him a teacher. After the explanation, Shumerman told Class A try to hit him in a training battle. Although nobody except Lyne Mei able to hit him, the training has begun. After three weeks, during midnight, Shumerman went to a factory under the school, to have a meeting with other instructors. During the meeting, Shumerman asks Firenda if she able to reproduce the Ballots or not, while she said she can't but she can reproduce the unknown power comes from the Althing. Shumerman asks Alexandroff if the upcoming war will happen or not, Alexandroff said that the war will most likely gonna happen and Shumerman's prediction about the war will be melee is also right. Lastly, Shumerman asks Davi if he determined the people who knows about Althing, Davi said he did and stated they'll kill them when the time's come. Davi asks Shumerman if he still remember the promise about they will take him once they completed their "utopia", Alexandroff stated they will take Davi alone once they completed the Clone Technology and cloned him if he was dead. Then, Shumerman asks other instructors the progress of the "Aerial Ace Project", Firenda stated that the surgery is successful but for unknown reason the rats becomes more brutal. Soon, Shumerman gives that berserked rat a Ballot while caused it's strength increased rapidity. Shumerman then freezes the rat with his power and said it's amazing. While releasing his "evil" aura, he told Firenda keep her research and said they'll gives Class A students the surgery, once the "Aerial Ace Project" is completed. Sometimes later, Rihito found Shumerman playing with dolls and asks him what's he doing, Shumerman claims that he didn't playing with dolls but he treats the dolls as his children. Shumerman explains his past to Rihito about how he accidentally killed his mother and how his wife committed suicide due to she can't pregnant. Soon, Rihito called Shumerman by dad and said Tokikaze's grandmother told him that he can find his own father. Then, Shumerman being blush and asks Rihito to call him "Papa" instead of "Dad". This shocked Rihito and he embarrassingly called him "Papa" once. Soon, Shumerman went to hug Rihito and started crying. After this, Rihito becomes Shumerman's adoptive son. Shumerman keep continue to training Class A students for a few months, until Davi was killed by the terrorists. After hearing Davi's last words, Alexandroff wonder what does Davi means by "deceived" but the other instructors don't know what's it means. Then, Firenda told Shumerman that it's time for them to excuse the "Aerial Ace Project", which shocks him and Alexandroff as the project is still incomplete. After heard Firenda's prediction that their projects might be leaked, Shumerman asks her who will be chosen for do surgery and she said Rihito is the perfect candidate for this project. This angered Shumerman and tried to freeze her, she then points out that the reason why the rat's brutality increased is due to Shumerman's bloodlust gene that he can't control himself. Firenda also stated that they must experiments on human now or she will abandoned the project and letting the students killed by the terrorists, which Shumerman have no choice but give Rihito do surgery and stopped his action on freezing Firenda. In the next day, the surgery was started. As Shumerman's genes successful injected into Rihito's body, the Abandonment War is started by the school took a surprise attack. After the surgery is finally completed, Shumerman give Rihito a Ballot Replica. He explains the Ballot won't start functioning until he set his counts. Rihito said he don't know how to uses sword and Shumerman explains it's not matter as long as he has the superhuman power now. He also told Rihito that while he wasn't as strong as Taketora and Tokikaze, after the surgery his strength are now surpassed and stronger than every humans. After the explanation, Shumerman told Rihito to saves everyone from United Nations Force's attack and forms the "Non-Killing Army". It's not clear when did Shumerman's personality was changed, but it's believed the Abandonment War is what caused him became evil. On the last day of the war, after the Barons collected all seven original Ballots, the instructors uses Althing to approved the permanent banned of nuclear weapons and created a sky island named Althea. As Tokikaze steals one of original Ballot, Shumerman orders Firenda to releases Rihito to kill Tokikaze and take back the original Ballot, so that Rihito will forever be despaired and Tokikaze will blinded by revenge. Shumerman also gives Sonohara Mizuka a lot of drugs to make her enjoy it, so that both her and Taketora won't betray him and the Special Service faction. Story Event Shumerman's name was first mentioned at Chapter 9, when Nana Bassler explains the truth about Licht (Rihito's second name) and how the Red Barons was created. He later made a his debut in near the end of Chapter 11, reading a storybook about a tortoise kills a haze to the children. Soon, Nikola went to see him and informs him about the situation of the Flash Baron. After Taketora killed Licht and captures Hina and the others, Shumerman went to meet them in Taketora's mansion. When he arrived, Shumerman noticed there's something wrong with his memory and soon realized it's Nana's time travel ability changed his memory. Lyne asks Shumerman why he betrayed Licht and the Class A, he answers it as they're served as a experimental for the "Aerial Ace Project" and the Class A was a failure as a soldiers. Shumerman then stated that since Hina and the others once studying on the training school before, he give them a "chance" by giving them a Baron's surgery. As he ordered his subordinate to gives the drugs to them, he leaves Taketora's mansion and teleport back to his main base. Abilities and Power Shumerman's count is yet to be reveal, but he has a ability to control ice. The cryokinesis ability is strong enough to even freezes the flames.Plunderer Chapter 19 Unlike the Red Barons and Ballot Holders, Shumerman didn't uses any drugs and Ballot Replicas to gains the ability as he already obtained it since he was born. Being a soldier prior to the Abandonment War, Shumerman is also a master at close quarter combat, able to take out Jail with ease. Shumerman has also shown exceptional skills in swordsmanship, able to draw his saber faster than Tokikaze, physical power on the same level as Douan as he is able to lift Gespenst and drag him across a room with a single finger and superhuman reflex on the same level as Rihito as noted by Gespenst. Gallery Trivia *In the Japan releases of Volume 8 and Volume 9's back cover, Shumerman's English name was translated as "Schmelman".[http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/guran2016_ms06/imgs/0/7/0792152b.jpg Plunderer Volume 8 cover][http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/guran2016_ms06/imgs/a/e/aebdefe6.jpg Plunderer Volume 9 cover] References Category:Characters Category:Male